Valentine's Mood
by VivianaLockhart
Summary: It's placed in Season 10. It might not be as accurate as the actual show. Trying to get into the mood of Valentine's Day Abby decides to do something make the team get into it with extra help.
1. Chapter 1

The plan was to get this before Valentine's Day of 2014, so it's almost Valentine's Day 2015 and I'm still debating whether to post it or not. Let me warn you guys, it's kinda cheesy, but what can I say, I'm kind of a romantic person myself and since TIVA just transmits me pure love I decided to give it a shot.

I can't help it but keep writing in my primitive way about our two beloved characters Tony and Ziva. In my opinion, these two characters became closest than ever in Season 10, to tell you the truth I've seen all the season but not Season 11, just the first 2 episodes for my sanity. So you might find some of this fanfic out of character however I'll try to stay as close as possible.

Valentine's mood…

**CHAPTER 1**

It was the end of January and people were starting to feel that the temperature was finally getting a little bit warm. As always, Abby was in an excellent mood mostly because she usually is that way and because Valentine's Day was coming. A lot of things have happened with her so called "NCIS family" and all she wanted was to ease the mood a little bit and get some positive energy around them.

She's been thinking about a way to make everyone participate in some activities like exchange gifts, possible go-outs or whatever it takes to reach Valentine's Day in a good mood.

Finally she got an idea and all she needed was to go shopping in the afternoon, she also knew she needed a partner in crime, it was a hard position to fill since analyzing most of her coworkers, most of them were not the light mood type, however she knew who she could count on and there he was, Palmer was her guy, he was as caring as she was even with those weird comments in the crime scenes, he was a lovely person and also he has a beautiful wife who was as cute as he was, so maybe she could be a lot of help in this matter.

Abby called Jimmy and told him to meet her in the mall and if he could bring Breena it'd be great, Jimmy needed to ask permission to Ducky and all he could say was "Dr. Mallard, Valentine's Day is coming and before we don't have the chance to make some time to buy a gift, would you please let me go early to do so?" With that and those puppy eyes of him Ducky decided to give Palmer he afternoon off since there were no cases to work on.

Abby also needed to ask for permission in order to meet Jimmy and Breena at the mall, she only needed to ask Gibbs and knew he wouldn't deny it, so she went to the bullpen and talked to Gibbs "Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, I need the afternoon free, I have some things to do" at what he just said "OK" and with that Abby rushed to the mall.

McGee, Tony and Ziva couldn't believe how easy for her was to just ask for a free afternoon, Tony tried to get the same treatment failing in his attempt "Hey boss I think we all could use a free afternoon since there are no cases to work in" of course he used his distinguish Dinozzo grin with Gibbs only finding a grumpy man with a killer look answering "really Dinozzo?", Ziva and McGee just looked at each other with a resigned look, it was obvious who was Gibbs' favorite.

Jimmy was able to contact Breena and both met Abby at the mall, Jimmy was intrigued because Abby never told him what was that about and so Breena, however Jimmy trusted Abby and knew if she was calling him and asking to meet him and Breena it would have to be important.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

At the mall…

They agreed to meet at a Starbucks Coffee Shop, it was centric and nobody could possibly get lost. Abby was waiting for them and she didn't need to wait too much, just a couple of minutes until the cute couple just arrived.

Abby: "Hey kids"

Jimmy and Breena: "Hey Abby"

Jimmy: "So… what's up Abby? Why are you so secretive and mysterious?"

Breena: "I'm intrigued too, Abby"

Abby: "Well, it's about work but at the same time it isn't about it at all"

Jimmy: "I'm lost, then what is this about?"

Abby: "Look, I've been sensing some tension at work and I think it's mostly because we are so close to death every single day and because there are other things going on inside each member of Gibbs' team"

Breena: "Yeah, sometimes it's hard to deal with the death or in most of your cases with murder"

Abby: "Yeah, exactly. So, since Jimmy and you seem to be in a very good place in your relationship, I thought you may help all the team to feel the mood of Valentine's Day"

Jimmy: "Oh Valentine's Day. That's a very nice opportunity to express love and admiration for your significant other" he said looking at Breena with so much love in his eyes.

Breena: "Oh Jimmy you're so romantic" with that she gave him a soft peck in the lips.

Abby: "GUYS! The thing is there's a lot going on with them. For example, I guess everyone knows Tony and Ziva have been playing around themselves for the last years, it's obvious they have something going on but are too proud and too stubborn to knowledge that, I think it's time for them to at least have the opportunity to live a little instead of just working together. This opportunity could be Valentine's Day, don't you think?"

Breena: "Oh yeah, those two are so much in love. I think deep down inside each of them know it but maybe they're afraid of expressing their feelings"

Abby: "Yeah, that and Gibbs' rule #12"

Jimmy: "I remember that rule 'to not date a coworker' right?"

Abby: "Yeah, that's right. But I think I can handle Gibbs regarding those two. That couldn't be a problem."

Jimmy: "So, you said a lot what's going on with all the members of the team"

Abby: "Well, Gibbs has a thing for Dr. Cranston (Kate's older sister) and I've seen him really lonely during all these years having a thing or two with females but I guess Dr. Cranston could be a regular one for him if he let her in of course"

Breena: "You think Gibbs will make a move? I don't see him doing that"

Jimmy: "I wouldn't even suggest it, the man terrifies me"

Abby: "Don't worry I don't want to pair him with her against his will, I just want to bring opportunities for them to meet as well as Ziva and Tony, the rest depends on them"

Jimmy: "Well, don't worry about Dr. Mallard, he's dating a British colleague"

Abby: "Oh, that's good to know, what about Vance? I don't think he'll be willing to embrace this holiday"

Jimmy: "Wasn't he scheduled to attend a Conference in Geneva during those days?"

Abby: "Oh yes, that's right Jimmy"

Breena: "Abby, what about you? Who do you want for Valentine's?" she said with a mischievous look in her face.

Jimmy: "Yeah Abby… what about you?"

Abby: "OK guys, I just wanna have a good time trying to bring these together but I guess I have an unfinished business with McGee" with that Abby was blushing.

Breena and Jimmy just looked at each other as if they were expecting that answer and just smiled at Abby. They knew in the end that something was going on with those two but was kind of blurry sometimes.

The time past by and all they needed was a plan, first Abby said that she could buy some little boxes of chocolates just to start all this Valentine's crusade and she was willing to put them in each desk with a lovely message related to Valentine's, Breena told her to also put a tiny metallic balloon with a heart shape tied to the box of chocolates.

All of them started shopping the things they needed, and also some cute decorations for the bullpen, the lab and autopsy area. By the evening, all three of them were at Abby's apartment and started to put each box of chocolate with the little balloon and a card next to them.

Abby was more than thankful for getting Jimmy and Breena into this but was also aware of their tiredness and told them to get some sleep. Jimmy assured Abby he'll be at 6:00 am in the bullpen to help her put the little gifts on the desk of their friends. With that Jimmy and Breena left Abby's apartment and headed home.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

As soon as Breena and Jimmy left Abby's apartment, she started working on the notes that were going to be inside the boxes of chocolates, she was in charge of writing the notes and without hesitation she started with Ziva's:

_**"**__**You might have failed when it comes to relationships but that's because you were waiting for the right one who might be in front of you and you just don't see it. Open your eyes and get in the mood. Happy Valentine's Day Ziva!"**_

As she thought, Tony's should be something similar:

_**"**__**People come and go but when a special someone is right there, caring for you, looking for you and willing to risk it's life for you, you must surrender to love in order to be happy. Open your arms and get in the mood. Happy Valentine's Day Tony!"**_

Gibbs was the difficult one:

_**"**__**You were in love once and it's been a long time since then, but as time passes by, you need someone by your side, even if she could enter your head, give her a chance and just try. Happy Valentine's Day Gibbs!"**_

Abby knew Ducky was also in a good place so she decided to give him the gift and encourage him to keep the good work:

**_"_****_You're in a good place right now when it comes to feelings, good work! It takes a lot to keep going and its better when you have someone to share your accomplishments with. Happy Valentine's Day Ducky!"_**

Finally the only one who makes her think about the whole idea, the one she spent the nights with just working in the lab or trying to break a code, the one she told to respect their friendship, to not ruin it, the one she wanted now but didn't want long time ago, Timothy.

_**"**__**You know you're so loved by everyone but mostly by one person, sometimes it's hard to admit feelings but that doesn't mean they aren't there" Happy Valentine's Day Tim!"**_

Abby thought it wouldn't be easy to write those but she guessed she had the thoughts right there in her mind. She would leave the gift in each desk, they'd eventually find out she was behind those but she didn't care, all she wanted was a special Valentine's Day for everyone.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Next day…

It was February the 1st, as she agreed Abby and Jimmy were at 6:00 am in the bullpen. They carefully placed the gifts and few Valentine's decorations in each desk of their beloved NCIS family, the boys had blue ribbons and Ziva's had a red ribbon. Then Palmer went to the autopsy room and placed Ducky's gift in his desk.

Ducky found the gift and immediately knew it was from Abby, so he decided to call her and thank her for her gesture, she was right, after so many tries he was finally getting along with a colleague who understands him and his job and was willing to listen to him telling her all those stories about the bodies and the cases, he was happy and he was glad Abby noticed that too.

It was almost 7:00 am, Gibbs was always earlier than the rest of the team but for some odd reason he was a bit late however McGee, Ziva and Tony were leaving the elevator and entering the bullpen…

Tony was the first to notice the little gift over his desk and with his amazing Dinozzo's grin he stated…

Tony: "WOW someone is too excited about the upcoming Valentine's Day. Zeeeevaaahh, you shouldn't have to?" after what he said he just stared at Ziva with those green sparkling eyes that most women should fall into.

Ziva: "What? What are you talking about Tony?" she looked annoyed by Tony's comment, she knew she was attracted to him but no way she was leaving Tony a gift in his desk, besides she had one too. She showed him the gift but Tony was mesmerized by the inscription in the card attached to his gift.

McGee: "I have one too, even boss has one. Who could it be?"

Ziva noticed Tony's amusement about what was written in the card and started to read her own one. She realized in few seconds the deep sense of what was written in her card and understood why Tony was thoughtfully reading it for what seems to be the second or third time.

McGee was kind of confused by his coworkers attitude, he wasn't aware of it until he read his own card and then he knew who was behind all of this, of course he would play dumb mostly because he didn't want to ruin it for her and also because he didn't know how to react.

Ziva was excited about finding a gift in her desk for a change, the last days have been difficult for her and she was trying to adjust to the fact of not having anyone but her NCIS family, she embraced the fact that she was integrated into that group, they were her family. She considered Gibbs the father she'd wished for, Abby was a little sister, McGee was like a brother and Tony… well Tony was someone else because to consider him as a brother would be creepy. She was lost in her thoughts when Tony approached to her desk, he was curious of what would it be written in Ziva's card, she was distracted and seemed to be nostalgic about what was written so he decided to ask her:

Tony: "So, can I read yours?"

Ziva: "Only if I can read yours" she stated with –as-a-matter-of-fact-look- in her eyes, she knew he wouldn't let her read his card so it was an easy risk to take to answer him that way.

Tony: "Well, I guess we could read McGee's card, couldn't we?" he stated looking at Ziva as both were about to commit a little prank to McGee but in a second Ziva thought how she would react if her card was read by the wrong person, so she decided not to follow Tony's lead.

Eventually, Tony dropped the subject when the three of them discovered Gibb's gift on his desk. They couldn't wonder what was on his card, Tony wanted to read it so badly and just when he was about to open a little envelope, Gibbs left the elevator to find his three agents with guilty faces trying to make themselves useful in whatever thing they find to do.

They knew he was late but didn't bother to ask why, Gibbs wasn't in a very good mood, however, they stared at him because the little box and heart shaped balloon were unnoticed to Gibbs so he just look at them and said…

Gibbs: "WHAT?"

McGee: "Hey boss" he was trying to be as normal as he could be.

Tony: "Boss, we were wondering why you were late?"

Gibbs: "Mike's granddaughter was sick"

Ziva: "Is she ok now, you want any help?"

Gibbs: "She's ok now Ziver, thanks"

McGee: "Boss, haven't you noticed something different in your desk?"

Ziva and Tony looked at McGee with an expression as if they wanted to say -be less nosy McGee- and with that each of them sit in their respective seats wondering about Gibbs' card.

Gibbs, finally noticed the card and asked "What the hell is this?"

McGee who was trying to locate some computer program, lift his head and answered...

McGee: "We also found a Valentine's gift in our desks boss"

Ziva who was still excited stated...

Ziva: "We don't know who put those but I'm glad someone did"

Gibbs just stared at the gift and then read the card and a shy smirk just appeared in his mostly expressionless face, he put his gift and card in his drawer and as always he received the usual call and after that he just said those magical words "Grab your gear!" with that the team, did what was told and left the bullpen to go after a case.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

After several hours, the team headed back to NCIS, Gibbs was driving the car and McGee was beside him, leaving Ziva and Tony in the back seat. The three of them were commenting about the gift, the chocolates were great but the cards were something special. They started to wonder who the one was giving them those Valentine's gifts, after trying to think about it, Gibbs finally spoke up... "I can't believe we pay you to actually investigate" by then Gibbs was actually smiling a little bit then he stated "You still don't have a clue? Well, Abby has been always very excited when it comes to Valentine's Day, don't you think?"

All the team stepped out the elevator with phrases like "I knew it", "the cards were cute" and "I don't know what she meant with what she wrote in my card".

Ziva's POV…

After the case was solved Ziva went to the coffee stroll, she needed something to eat but she was trying to find some time alone to read her card:

_"__You might have failed when it comes to relationships but that's because you were waiting for the right one who might be in front of you and you just don't see it. Open your eyes and get in the mood. Happy Valentine's Day Ziva!"_

As much as she wanted to deny who was Abby referring to, she knew better, she was having strong feelings towards Tony, the thing was, she didn't know what to do with that sentiment. She noticed in the last years both had become close, as Tony said the post-elevator them; which was kind of true, after being trapped in a container, then in the elevator, a especial connection has been developed by those two and Ziva knew sooner or later she would have to give in and that made her nervous.

In order to get in the mood she decided to buy some muffins for all the team just for the sake of it, so when she looked for them she noticed there were cupcakes with Valentine's motives so she said "Perfect!" and without even noticing, she was feeling happy.

In her way back to the bullpen she noticed McGee who by then was trying to find some time for himself as well having some trouble reading his card, was mostly because he was kind of clueless about the inscription:

_"__You know you're so loved by everyone but mostly by one person, sometimes it's hard to admit feelings but that doesn't mean they aren't there" Happy Valentine's Day Tim!"_

Ziva: "McGee! What are you up to?"

McGee: "Hey" he greeted Ziva and at the same time he hid his card.

Ziva: "Trying to hide it from me?"

McGee: "No"

Ziva: "Look, you might be having trouble with these things but it is Abby's idea and I think we could just play along, if you know what I mean"

McGee: "I guess we could. What did you get there?" pointing at Ziva's paper bags…

Ziva: "I got Valentine's cupcakes for everyone to get in the mood"

McGee:"Can you walk with me to the coffee shop to get coffees for everyone also? I guess I'm gonna follow your lead Zi"

Ziva: "Good McGee! You see? Is not that hard"

McGee: "I guess you're right"

Both agents went to the bullpen with their hands full of coffee and cupcakes, the team received them with happy faces and Ziva spared the cupcake with a skeleton with purple heart on it for McGee, so he could offer it to Abby, she knew both had a thing for each other and if that little detail could help, it'd be great then.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Tony was amused of Ziva's gesture, he decided to tease her a bit…

Ziva: "Hey Tony, have one cupcake"

McGee: "And a cup of coffee"

Tony: "What for?"

Ziva: "Consider it at an advance Valentine's gift"

Tony: "So McCupid is getting in the mood too?"

McGee: "Yes, thanks to Ziva and the author or my card from this morning"

With that McGee went to the elevator to go down the lab to surprise Abby with what Ziva and he got.

Tony was dealing with himself because he wanted to ask Ziva out for Valentine's but wasn't sure how to do it. Never had that insecurity when it came to other women, but Ziva was special, she knew him well and a false movement could doom his approach, so he decided to do what he does best, to tease the Israeli ninja, to drive her crazy, and then to become serious, he knows she loves that no matter how annoyed she looks, she always smile at the end…

Tony: "Do you know what are you doing Miss David?"

Ziva: "What do you mean?"

Tony: "Well, when you kindly offered me your cupcake you said it was an advanced gift for Valentine's, so I was wondering what would you be getting me for that date?"

Ziva: "I was just being polite Tony! Just wanted to go on with Abby's Valentine's project"

Tony just made a sad face as if he was waiting for a present and suddenly he was notified he wouldn't be getting it, of course it was a charade he knew would have an effect on Ziva…

Ziva noticed his face and didn't know what to do so she just spoke her mind without even thinking what she was saying…

Ziva: "Alright, alright, whatever you want I will get it for you on Valentine's, ok?"

Tony just turned her head around and couldn't help it but showed his mischievous face to her because he knew if Ziva was offering to get what he wanted, it was easy to change it into do what he wanted which was playing perfect for him…

Tony: _**"Whatever I want? I guess your ninja sensors had failed for the very first time because whatever I want could be anything"**_… Tony's face couldn't express more happiness than he was already expressing. Ziva's face was full of regret of what she said few minutes ago, she knew he'll insist on it day after day and she didn't have a clue of what could Tony ask for, regarding her offering…

Ziva: "Tony do not be ridiculous, you cannot ask for something impossible"

Since both were alone in front of the vending machines, Tony approached Ziva and removed a strand of hair from her forehead and he got serious and looked direct into her eyes…

Tony: _**"I would never ask for something impossible, however, once upon a time I could swear some things were impossible but now I feel I'm getting closer to discover if it's actually possible"**_

Ziva just stared at Tony's eyes, she was blushing because that was Tony's power over her, he left her alone to let her think about his words, he wasn't playing dumb, he wasn't teasing her anymore, she became a little scared because she knew what he meant and sooner or later things will be happening and she didn't know what to do by now.


	7. Chapter 7

Down in the lab…

Abby was as always finding out something in her machines, she was distracted when McGee entered the room with a cupcake in one hand and a Catpow in the other, he was looking so cute with those sparkling eyes he got whenever was around the happiest goth he knows.

Abby: "McGee! What's up?"

McGee: "Well, this cupcake is from Ziva, she said it's a little gift to get into the mood of Valentine's Day and this is from me, same reason"

Abby: "Oh thank you! This is very thoughtful of you, I mean both of you. I know Ziva is upstairs but I'm gonna call her to thank her"

McGee noticed some tension in Abby and grabbed her arm in a softly way, made her stop and approached to her to give her a kiss in her cheek, it was soft but meaningful, Abby just turned her face to look directly in his eyes he finally spoke:

McGee: "Abby, this is for the card, we all know it was you and I loved mine"

With that he just launched a smile to her and left her to think about what he said.

Abby POV…

I'm not sure what he meant, he liked the card as a gesture of what was written on it? How hard is to understand a guy? Geez… they shouldn't be that complicated… I'm not sure if I want to explore whatever happens with me and Tim in a deeper way, hope we get to talk about this and don't screw this up.

With that, Abby just continued her job with her usual musical repertory trying to not think too much about the matter until it was absolutely necessary.


	8. Chapter 8

Ziva was in the same state as Abby, she didn't know what to think anymore, Tony had made it clear he was being serious and that scared the Mossad Officer / Federal Agent more than any criminal trying to kill her. She decided to have a word with Abby since she was the one starting this Valentine's Mood thing, so she went downstairs…

Ziva: "Abby!"

Abby: "Geez... Ziva why do you always has to scare me entering here without any warning?"

Ziva: "I am not a monster…"

Abby: "Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to imply that, you're more like a cool kitty cat with ninja skills"

By then Ziva was smiling, she always found Abby so creative and energetic with her comments and way to see life…

Ziva: "Did you like the cupcake?"

Abby: "Oh my God, yes! I'm sorry and I didn't thank you, thank you by the way!"

Ziva: "Oh, you do not have to"

Suddenly Abby sensed Ziva wasn't just there to ask if she received the freaking cupcake, she was troubled and maybe she needed a friend to talk about, a female friend who can actually understand whatever was going on with her, so she decided to have a sit at the office inside her lab where they had a girls talk…

Abby: "Well Ziva, what's going on? You seem troubled"

Ziva: "I am not troubled, I am just curious"

Abby: "About?"

Ziva: "Well, we all know you are the one behind the notes, and the gifts and all this thing about Valentine's"

Abby: "Well, yeah! Everything has been sort of somber, dark, stressful and I thought that maybe lighten the mood a little bit we'll be wealthy for all Team Gibbs"

Ziva: "Of course! I guess I was just worrying too much… I am sorry for keeping you distracted I should go" with that Ziva was about to get up and leave Abby, but she wasn't willing to lose this opportunity of getting close to Ziva, she was very bottled up with her things and if she was being down there for apparently no reason, something was going on, so Abby didn't open the glass doors and signed her to sit again…

Abby: "Ziva, what's going on? You came here to talk, right? Let's talk, I have some things I need to share with a friend, a female friend, if you know what I mean"

Ziva was glad Abby was considering telling her, her deep thoughts and if Abby was willing to do that, so was she…

Ziva: "I think I know what are you trying to say to me in that note, it is about Tony, right?"

Abby: "Are you kidding me? You're trained by the one of the most accurate, smart and perfect office of intelligence in the world and mentored by the only one Jethro Gibbs in one of the finest Federal Agencies and you just figured out what I'm trying to say in the note? Oh my Gob Ziva, you're so in love!"

Ziva: "No, I am not!"

Abby: "You're totally in love with Tony Dinozzo and there's nothing you could say to deny it, let's not lose time and tell me what's bothering you"

Ziva: "Let's say I might be interested in explore more whatever we have for now but I don't know"

Abby: "What? He's totally in love with you! Have you seen him when you're dating someone, he freaks out, he becomes overprotective with you, he acts like a jealous husband towards you and don't get me started when he's dating someone, you lose your mind, ask Gibbs about him, like a mother caring for a child or a lover caring for its partner?"

Ziva: "We work together, I am his partner! I care! What can I say?"

Abby: "First, all the partner bullshit is out of the question, we all know you could give your life for anyone of us but he's special for you and you know it"

Ziva: "Abby, I do not want to hurt him and I do not want to be hurt as well"

Abby: "Maybe you should go with him for a walk and since he turns into serious Tony when he's alone with you, talk to him about your fears, insecurities, I'm sure he has too many for one walk at the park but at least you'll know both of you are in the same place"

With that, Ziva was comforted by Abby's words she was about to leave Abby's lab when she remembered the goth wanted to share also so she just stayed and asked her to talk as well…

Ziva: "So Abby, you actually wanted to talk"

Abby: "Uhm… yes! I might be having some issues with McGee"

Ziva: "I am all ears!"

Abby: "Well, I have some unfinished business with McGee. Long time ago we kind of date, actually we didn't but we did"

By the time Abby was explaining her complicated kind of relationship with McGee Ziva clueless of what was going on with them, Abby kept going on about if she would date McGee or not, what could that be, etc."

Finally, after twenty minutes of talking about McGee, Abby finally stopped and was waiting for Ziva's advice…

Ziva: "Abby, you should take your own advice into practice" with a shy smile Ziva signaled the glass door for Abby to open it and left Abby wondering what would the Israeli ninja intended to say to her.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I just read this chapter again and noticed some unforgivable mistakes, I bet it has more but for now I decided to repost this one. THanks for the ones still reding this fanfic, I'll try to update as soon as possible.

Tony was glad, he managed to captivate Ziva when he turned serious and it was something special and he could always count on her to feel that way. He decided to prepare a little surprise for her. Valentine's Day was around the corner and it was important to find out if he could finally make his move towards her or he was just being naive to actually think he could.

The day was actually pretty slow, no cases, Gibbs was mainly in Vance's office because Director Vance was out of town for some conference at Geneva and since the murder of his wife, Leon and Gibbs were actually more close professionally as they used to be, Vance was devastated when his wife was murdered and Gibbs helped him to get through it due to his own experience.

McGee was getting back to his desk with a smile remembering the conversation he had with Abby, he was terrified to leave the friend's zone at the same time he wanted more, so he was preoccupied of what to do next. As his usual way of dealing with things, he decided to play along with Abby, to give her the illusion of a romantic Valentine's, even if it was to endure their friendship or to go further.

The idea was simple, to get into the mood by emoticons:

McGee: 3

Abby: 33333333333

McGee: 3ᶾ

Abby: 3ᶾ3ᶾ3ᶾ3ᶾ3ᶾ3ᶾ3ᶾ3ᶾ3ᶾ3ᶾ3ᶾ3ᶾ

Mc Gee and Abby were enjoying this game, it was kinda silly and innocent at the same time, they needed time to figure out what they wanted for them. At times they were happy being friends but there were other times in which it was obvious they wanted more. They've explored in the past how would be to be together but back then he was really insecure and Abby was ending a relationship so even they approached for a brief period of time, it was in the past. Abby was remaining the same but through the years she was more cautious about her men selection while Tim was more confident in his job, in his appearance and mostly with Abby.

Tony was sit in his desk and watching with amusement McGee's behavior, it was kinda distracting listening to his giggles until he noticed Gibbs coming to the bullpen, he tried to warn McGee without success…

Gibbs seemed pissed, well he always looked that way but at that moment the Director's Assistant was trying to make sign some files and as always he was willing to make the girl her life hell. Just when was about to sign he noticed McGee giggling in the direction of his phone…

Gibbs: "Do I need to throw that to the trash?"

McGee: "No boss, I'm sorry"

Gibbs started to bark some orders because the agency was reviewing cold cases and since there were no cases to work on, Gibbs decided to maintain his team working.

Gibbs: "Dinozzo, where the hell is David?"

Ziva was entering the bullpen just in time to get into Gibbs' sight

Ziva: "Here I am Gibbs"

Gibbs: "I need some translation work on these files… by the end of the day"

With that he left leaving Ziva frustrated, she was planning in getting early on a Friday with no cases in the day but orders were orders and if she wanted to be kept in team Gibb she needed to do what was necessary to stay.

Tony was about to say something sarcastic to turn that into funny mode but he noticed Ziva discomfort about the task she received, she´ll have to stay late to finish the translations of some dialogues that were in Hebrew and Arabic. She decided to start as soon as possible, she didn't want to waste any time so she did it. Tony was trying to concentrate reviewing some cold cases too, and McGee was checking the operative system, then cleaned his hard drives and later when was almost 8 o´clock he turned his computer off and went to Abby's lab…

McGee: "Hey Abs"

Abby: "Hey Timmy"

McGee: "In rare occasions you call me by my first name"

Abby: "You've been lovely with me today, so if you keep behaving I might consider calling you Timmy more often"

McGee: "You can call me whatever you want Abs"

By then McGee was blushing, he didn't want for Abby to notice so he changed the subject immediately…

McGee: "Hey Abs, I was wondering since it's Friday and there's no cases to work on, would you go with me to a videogame tournament, I promise to behave and stay only a couple of hours, you can play too, what do you say?"

Abby: "Cool! I'm in!"

It was actually refreshing to be able to avoid the awkwardness of the text interchange from earlier and be able to just enjoy a video game tournament. Abby wasn't newbie when it was related to Tim's likes. From time to time she found herself accompanying him to this tournaments, he was always showing himself up in those events, mostly because he was reaching high scores and liked when people was surrounding the top gamers and he was one of them, however, this time he wanted to make an excuse to spend some time with Abby out of the office.

Abby knew McGee's intention, because he was quite obvious but it was really nice to see how hard he was trying to make an approach, he was shy at the end but she knew him very well and sooner or later they would need to talk and that would be it, that would be the moment in which they would remain friends or something else. But that time was far from now, they were having a good time and that was very important, besides, the gossip about Tony and Ziva was intriguing and they were willing to find out what was going on between them.

After a couple of hours in the tournament, both decided to go to a diner to eat something and talk a bit…

McGee: "So Abs, what's going on between Tony and Zi?"

Abby: "I don't know! I mean, I do know but at the same time with those two is hard to find out."

McGee: "I guess you're right. But I've noticed Tony different lately, he seems changed. I could adventure myself to say more mature"

Abby: "You think?"

McGee: "I guess so. For example, Gibbs assigned Ziva some translation work and for the amount of it I'm sure she'll stay late an

Tony finished reviewing his cold cases at 6 and he stayed just accompanying Ziva but he was embarrassed of it and tried to look busy with other files, but I know he doesn't have to review those because Gibbs already did it"

Both finished their meals and drinks and headed out from the diner, they were walking toward the parking lot and Abby grabbed his arm and said…

Abby: "Oh Timmy our boy is growing…."

With that both smiled and headed to their cars, McGee as the gentleman he is, decided to drive close to Abby's car just to make sure she was getting home safe and then he headed home. In his opinion, both of them were still struggling with the decision of being friends or explore more and for him it was about the right time, the right moment, if it wasn't now, it'd be later, only time and patience will give him courage to explore more, for now it was nice to have someone to share some moments with.

Back in the bullpen…

Tony was trying to look busy, he finished reviewing those old cases by the time McGee was heading to Abby's lab but he didn't want Ziva to stay alone until night, from time to time he was getting bored, he went to the vending machine to get Ziva tea, cookies, anything to make her feel better, because Gibbs was being exigent to her by making stay because the translations. He knew those weren't needed until next week but since Gibbs was pissed at Ziva for God knows what, she stayed and finished those translations.

It was 10pm when Ziva finally spoke:

Ziva: "Tony? What are you doing here?"

Tony: "Finishing paperwork, don't you see?"

Ziva: "Tony… you think you can fool me?"

Tony: "What are you talking about sweet cheeks?

By the time he said that he was avoiding Ziva's look, he was trying to look busy but he was caught and all he could do was to be honest.

Tony: "Look, just wanted to stay, ok?"

Ziva knew better that tone of voice, that tone expressing concern, love and caring and she didn't want to ruin that, she just stopped pushing him, it was enough to make him stay when he didn't have to.

By the look in Ziva's eyes, she was exhausted, she needed the rest a good sleep could bring and he didn't want to make her stay late, besides, next day was Saturday and he wanted to plan something with her, something different but not too obvious, so he just asked…

Tony: "Hey, you better get some sleep, you look tired"

Ziva: "I'm fine Tony" As always Ziva was trying to put into Mossad mode, the officer without tiredness, without feelings, but Tony knew her better, read her like an open book…

Tony: "OK, your definition of FINE is quite different as mine, so just rest ok? Tomorrow we'll have an active day" He was trying to be as light as he could just to make Ziva think less about what he just proposed…

Ziva: "We?"

Tony: "Oh didn't I mention I needed to buy some furniture?" By then Tony was being oblivious about Ziva's sarcastic look.

Ziva: "I guess you forgot to mention that"

Tony: "Well, you know Senior got back the money he lost in those investments and bought me a new house, but the thing is, it's huge, elegant but it has zero furniture and if I want to move there I need to buy some"

Ziva: "Oh I didn't know, so congratulations I guess"

Tony: "Thanks, but… what do you say? Tomorrow 9am? Breakfast my treat?"

By then Tony was looking at Ziva with those sparkling eyes he has, she was always trying to avoid contact to them because it was easy to just melt when he grinned at her, she didn't have a better thing to do, so why not?

Ziva: "OK, FINE!"

With that, Tony left Ziva's doorstep and went home, he was glad and excited he got to make Ziva go with him. The truth was he knew sooner or later that apartment would be hers too, and wanted to make her pick with him the furniture for the future, sooner or later she was moving in, if he was unsure of that, now he was sure he wanted to be there but with her. His father gave him that apartment and told him "Junior, if you aspire to have a woman like gorgeous Ziva by your side, that pig hole you call apartment is out of the question, besides being so small it's designed only for one person and I truly hope you want more"…

After their last conversation in which both men decided to share more, they have been trading emails to let the other know how things are going, lately Senior was receiving Tony's emails with things like Ziva did this, Ziva said that, etc so Senior was pretty sure without help his boy would screw up, so a month ago he finally got all his money back and decided to go house hunting with Tony and chose a beautiful house that both agreed Ziva would love in the future.


End file.
